Prior art defines a single cable distribution technology (Unicable) allowing DVBS broadcast delivery to multiple receivers via single coaxial cable. Currently available systems allow for all four Ku sub-bands reception using LNBs that translate only the user requested transponder to a predetermined fixed frequency within 950-2150 MHz band. This allows independent tuning across the whole IF range of one orbital satellite reception for each tuner.
In order to simultaneously receive a broadcast signal from two orbital satellites, a complex installation is required comprising two Quattro LNB's and a multiswitch operating in the Unicable technology. Such configuration allows for doubling all four Ku sub-hands reception (from two satellites) simultaneously, feeding eight tuner receivers independently with two satellites broadcast content delivery. Such installation, however, requires a lot of components necessary for proper DVBS signal handling and distribution, namely:
(A) Two specific Quattro LNB's (each dedicated for each satellite) with their mechanical support system. Quattro LNB's are required to deliver four Ku bands of each satellite independently;
(B) Eight coaxial cables connecting Quattro LNBs (mounted on the dish) with a Multiswitch usually placed far away from dish;
(C) the Multiswitch device, operating in the Unicable technology and supporting the DiSEqC (Digital Satellite Equipment Control) protocol.
Such installation is complex, inconvenient and expensive for the end user as shown in FIG. 1A-B where eight user bands (UB) are used.
Other known device, allowing for simultaneous reception of the two satellite orbital positions, is a Monoblock LNB. It consists of two independent LNBs in a single chassis mounted in a fixed position with respect to each other (usually as 6 deg or 4.3 deg). Various types of Monoblock LNBs exist (single, dual, quad, etc . . . ), allowing DVBS reception with multiple tuner devices, but each tuner device requires its own coaxial cable, what makes the installation again complex and inconvenient for the end user.
The aim of the development of the present invention is an improved and cost effective low-noise block downconverter (LNB) and method for the same.